goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Volechek
Volechek (ボルテチノ Bortechino) is the brother of Sveta and the ruler of Morgal; he rules the country from the capital city, Belinsk. He is a beastman who is initially shown to be working alongside Chalis and Blados in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Volechek is the son of Morgal's former king. Over a decade before the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Volechek's father and mother are killed by an invasion force from the nearby county of Sana, a militaristic country attempting to build an empire. The beastmen are subjugated, and Morgal becomes a Sanan colony. When Sana became embroiled in a civil war following the death of their Emperor, Volechek seized the opportunity to lead a revolt against their occupiers. The revolt ended ten years of occupation, and reestablished Morgal as an independent country. Afterward, Volechek built Belinsk as a safe-haven for his fellow beastmen, and began ruling as king. Because of his role in liberating Morgal, Volechek is held in high regards by his subjects, and is considered to be one of Morgal's greatest warriors. However, the militaristic county of Bilibin later attempts their own, ultimately unsuccessful invasion, which forces Volechek to close the Morgal-Bilibin border at Border Town. Because of the ongoing fears of war between Morgal and its neighbors, Volechek is able to be manipulated by Blados and Chalis, who promise to give him a powerful weapon with which he would be able to defend his people. According to Blados and Chalis, the weapon is the Eclipse Tower, located in Belinsk itself. Unknown to Volechek, the tower is no weapon, but is in fact a serious danger to the entire world. Once the tower is activated, he realizes the error he had made, as the resulting Grave Eclipse begins to ravish Belinsk, and introduces shadowy monsters that kill many citizens. Volechek goes with a small contingent of soldiers to confront the monsters, who have been rounded up into Belinsk's Opera House. While the soldiers are killed by the rampaging monsters, Volechek is somehow able to escape. His new-found knowledge of Eclipse Tower's dangers prompts Volechek to revolt against Blados and Chalis by stealing the Blue Orb in their possession. He is able to get the orb to his sister, Sveta, apologizes to her for his actions, and orders her and her friends to flee the city, as she is the last of the royal line. Volechek then returns to the tower, in an attempt to stop it. This act nearly kills him, but Blados and Chalis imbue him with Dark energy, turning him into the Chaos Hound. He is later encountered when Matthew's group try to fire the Apollo Lens. He initially moves to attack them, but halts himself when confronted by his sister, Sveta, though neither she nor the other Adepts recognize him. However, it is to no avail, as Blados and Chalis pour even more dark energy into him and cause him to go berserk, prompting all three of them to attack the party. After this battle, depending on whether the Chaos Hound or Blados and Chalis are defeated (it is impossible to defeat all three), the darkness either overflows and absorbs Blados and Chalis, or they initiate fusion themselves, either way, they create the Chaos Chimera, which then engages Matthew's party in battle. After Matthew's party emerges from the battle victorious, Sveta realizes that the Chaos Hound is her brother. Blados and Chalis then reveal their hand in Volechek's transformation. They note that they were unable to entirely control Volechek; presumably because his bestial instincts allowed him to recognize Sveta. Much to Sveta's dismay, they reveal that Volechek's transformation cannot be undone, as he would not survive the shock. Additionally, reversing the Eclipse would lead directly to Volechek's death; having been transformed into a creature of darkness, the transformed Volechek would be unable to survive in a world of light. Despite this knowledge, Sveta urges the group to activate the Apollo Lens, claiming that Volechek, as King of Morgal, would understand their actions, as the Eclipse is causing his people tremendous suffering. Matthew tries, to no avail, to fire the Apollo Lens, as he is unable to withstand the harsh light from the area. Sveta, who is already wearing the Umbra Gear, which protects the user from harsh light, borrows Matthew's power and attempts to perform the act herself. However, Sveta realizes the act would probably kill both her and Matthew, as not even the Umbra Gear could protect them from the intense light surrounding the Apollo Lens, which is said to be the light's very heart. Suddenly, Volechek, seeing his sister in danger, regains his senses. He knocks Sveta back into the shadows to protect her. After bidding Sveta farewell, Volechek fires the Apollo Lens himself, which ends the Eclipse, but leads to his death. Matthew's party returns to Belinsk, where they inform the citizens of Volechek's sacrifice. In the aftermath, Sveta is crowned Queen of Morgal, while Volechek is considered a hero for his actions. Etymology Volechek's Japanese name refers to Borte Chino, an ancestor of Genghis Khan whose mythological descent from both Tibetan and Indian royalty is detailed in the Altan Tobchi. Borte Chino's name meant "gray-white wolf". Volechek's character design also includes clothing heavily influenced by traditional Tibetan garb. His English name may reference the meaning of his Japanese one, as "volchek" (although usually rendered "volchyok") can mean "spinning top" or "small wolf" in Russian, and Belinsk may be at least partially based on Russia. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Non-player characters Category:Antagonists